Log 10
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Bumblebee’s Logs Category:Shark’s Logs 2/3/2012 05:36 PM Sent on ahead by Ironhide, Shark and Bumblebee were sent to scout out ahead of the main force. This was where Reliquary's directions had led as well... north out of Iahex, down a lesser-used set of underground highways into the heart of Cybertron. Right now, it was quiet, but there was fresh wheel tracks in the dust and rust on the floors. Shark scouted ahead of Bumblebee since he has the benefit of better scanners, didn't hurt her had sonar and radar pickups either. The mech walks along slowly, all his senses in tune with the area of Iahex they are in right now. He stops to crouch and examines the wheel tracks, "Hm." Bumblebee makes a face. "Shark, I don't like this one bit." He crouches alongside Shark and gestures at the tracks. "Look at these. I'd bet these've been made in the last few hours - the last day, at the most. No Autobot would go down there, and we don't know the terrain too well - at least," he corrects himself, "I don't. Dunno about you, sir. But.. the odds are against us, you gotta agree. Somebot's down there, and I'd bet my horns they're not friendly." He stands and grins ruefully, saying "But hey, I guess this is what scouts are for, right?" The wheel tracks were many... all of them going the same direction and having a similar tread. Street cars. They disappeared down the tunnel to the north now. Shark studies the tracks for a long moment in silence then slowly stands back up and looks toward the north, "I know the area Bumblebee, just stick close while you watch our backs and we'll be fine." He engages his weapons systems, just in case, and proceeds toward the tunnel. Nodding, Bumblebee also engages his systems, gun ready in his hand. He reaches for his knives, too, not sure if he'll need them. Close-range combat is no fun when the gun you've got is more suited to longer ranges. He stares after the tracks, wondering where they lead, then moves in to cover Shark as they reach the entrance. "After you, sir." The tunnel is quiet, poorly lit... but also clear of trash and debris. The dust starts to vanish as the two intrepid explorers go deeper and deeper. Their Communicators beep "Ironhide here. Ye find anything? " he drawls. Up ahead, it opened into a complex, and there was light, sounds... people! This place was supposed to be abandoned! Shark switches his optics over to 'night vision' as he comm comes alive, "Yeah I'd say so Ironhide." is commed back as he crouches and scans the complex, noting the activity. "Hm." 3.2.1 Engine Room Bumblebee shivers. Even with night-vision, this place is unnerving, and coupled with the noise... "Shark?" he shouts, sensors screaming. "What is this place?" He's forced to dampen his sensors, overwhelmed by the input. He scans the area with his eyes instead, and hopes that's enough. He's not even sure he'd be able to aim - it's like the noise is solid, and is beating him down. This place was once darkened and lightless, but now was bustling with activity. A lot of the lights were still off though, and a few monitors flickered wildly. Several of the huge turbines were idling right now, filling the air with noise from them. A curious, glowing structure was down the hallway. There was only one mech, standing at a console... he was the same inky black as Sharks' short-lived prisoner was, staring intently at information there. Shark shushes Bumblebee, gesturing to the mech to keep down as he survey things fully as he can. He adjusts his vision for the lighting and considers thoughtfully. "Ironhide. We got activity in the north tunnel. Looks like it may be that Brotherhood group." is commed, then he looks back toward Bee, "Got that scanner on you? We should take readings for the science techs to look over." Nodding, Bumblebee fumbles for a couple of handheld scanners. His head is still ringing from the noise and he wonders if his sensory horns are a bit less of an asset than he's always thought.. "Here," he manages, quieter now. "Sorry for being so loud before, but I feel like my head's gonna fall off. I dunno how you stand it." He's not even sure Shark can hear him. He passes a scanner to Shark, then flicks his own on, aiming it at anything that looks relevant. Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Bumblebee's roll succeeds! The figure nods as he stood there, smiling as he starts to tap things onto a handheld himself quickly, taking notes from the screen. "Ah yes. Within the hour. PERFECT!" he mutters, somewhat loudly due to the noise, oblivious to the two Autobots watching. Shark chuckles to that comment as he takes his own scanner to start on checking the area out. "Using a audio dampener." he replies, "I'm going to get closer to that structure, you stay here." The mech gets down as low as he can and sneaks slowly to get closer to the glowing structure to scan it. Bumblebee looks surprised, and mutters "I'd better get me some of those, then," to himself. He crouches lower, wishing he could see more of what was on the screens. /What/ was within the hour? Nothing good, that was for sure. He leans forward, making sure to keep himself hidden - just enough to keep an eye on Shark's position and make sure he's not spotted. Bumblebee freezes, staring at the screens, realizing Shark can't see what he sees. "Wait, Shark!" He comms. "That mech - he's saying something's going to happen within the hour! Be careful.." The mech doesn’t seem to notice as he starts to shut the console down, stepping back "Computer!" he shouts "Begin sealing this room! Let no-one in until the ignition sequence is complete!" "Yes sir. And for the rear entrance into the exhaust port? " "Keep it open. nobody comes down that way. And if they do, they'll be caught when the engine ignites." He turns around abruptly... Agility checks to see if you get into cover in time! Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Bumblebee's roll succeeds! Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark pauses at the comm from Bumblebee and turns to make his way back, then he hears the shout and grimaces. Just in case he gets to cover just in time not to be spotted. "Bumblebee fall back, I'll be right behind you." is commed. Bumblebee begins to move from where he is hidden, then pauses. "Shark," he comms. "Are you sure? My scanner is showing that these engines are directly beside the Abyss, and that they'll be powered up in no time! And that structure.. I'm not positive, but.. it looks like Laser cores. It scans like them, too. They- they must be using them to power the engines." He shudders. Using what amounted to a heart for a Transformer to power some machine's engines.. these mechs were cold. The mech pauses, blinking. Did he see something? The mech looked one way, then another with a frown. Then he starts towards the door the other two had come in by, as the giant slab of metal started to descend. It seems they could stay here, and see what was going on and be trapped, or run now. Shark pauses at that comm, frowning and considering quickly. Wouldn't do to let them get away with this now would it. Slag... the door was closing. "Hold your position, that mech is leaving." he comms, then slowly rises to peek over the edge of his cover spot as he comms to Ironhide, "We got ourselves a situation down here, think they may be starting up the old engines. Any orders?" "Make sure yer safe first soldier. Yer more important. A door we can bust down later." replies Ironhide. Bumblebee bites his lip as he watches the doors getting closer and closer to being impassable. The mech looked like he was nearly gone.. if he left in time, maybe they could jam the doors somehow? He comms this suggestion to Ironhide and Shark, adding "What if we lose the info? Surely if the engines go off, there'll be damage in here." Shark checks to see if the mystery mech is well clear, then moves quickly to where Bumblebee should be hanging out. "Time to leave. I don't want to be here if that engine blows." a pause, "We got the scans, it's enough for now." Bumblebee nods and gathers his legs underneath him. They might have to run to make this one. "Shall we?" he says with a smile. He's feeling rather exhilarated. They might not have all the info - but it's more than they had at the start! Shark nods, transforming to car mode to make it to the door quicker. Shark transforms into a hover car. RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE... the door continues to close... Bumblebee stands straight and in a flurry of activity, his head and arms tuck away, his chest tilts forward and his plating slides down and to the side to form his hovercar mode. The little vehicle floats above the ground in silence. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Shark's roll fails! *SCREE* The door scrapes across Sharks' roof as he escapes barely in time! Bumblebee picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Bumblebee's roll fails! Bumblebee, being right after Shark, gets the same 'haircut' Shark makes it, but at the cost of his paint job and maybe a bit of roof metal too. "Okay that was way too close." *BOOM* The door shuts, with only the lit up access panel glowing in the dark. The engines' sound was muffled now And above the deep rumble of the engines, another rumble.. even through layers of metal, one recognizes a hundred seeker engines as they neared. Bumblebee yelps slightly as he zips through the door to safety. He can feel that his roof is buckled slightly, and missing a lot of paint. "Ow - you're telling me! But at least it's quieter-" He pauses as the Seeker engines louden. "Or, you know, not." Shark cruises away from the door and listens to the rumbling sound and hmms, "Sounds like there's a welcoming party." he comments, "Best get to a hiding spot just in case." he states to Bee. Bumblebee hides as best he can - which is relatively well. He's small, so he tucks himself into a corner and waits for Shark to hide, too. Shark transforms into a hover car. Shark transforms and finds a spot to hide opposite of Bee's position and comms up Ironhide, "Got out of there, but I think we got Cons a ‘coming." The engines sounded louder and louder... and then could be pinpointed, directionally. The other side of that reinforced door. The vehicle seems to shiver for a second, and then yellow plating slides sharply back from either side, releasing Bumblebee's arms and head. He lands in a crouch as his antigravs cut out, and as he straightens up, the metal slides into place to form his chest and back armor. Bumblebee presses himself further into the space - now he's in root mode, he can make better use of the corner. "Shark?" he asks. "What's the plan?" Shark is scanning the area intently, trying to triangulate where the Cons are right now. He hms and comes out of hiding, "Plan is to meet up with the others, the Cons are on the other side of that wall." he points toward it, "We're safe." Discordia picks up the dicebag and rolls against its agility. Discordia's roll fails! Bumblebee nods, stepping out of hiding too. "Who're we meeting? Ironhide?" He edges away from the wall slightly, not comfortable at being so close to the enemy - even with a blast door between them! Shark moves down toward the south, "Yeah." he replies, keeping his scanners in tune with the area as he walks. Bumblebee shakes his head, feeling as though his audials are still ringing from the noise in the other room. "Tch. My head's killing me. Maybe the Brotherhood are all crazy because they spent too long in there and went mad from the noise.." He follows Shark, tentatively stretching the range of his own scanners. "What're we going to do?"